Christmas Miracle (NARUHINA ONE SHOT)
by naruhina8
Summary: Hinata is alone for Christmas when she wants to spend it with Naruto. well her wish comes true! rated T just in case! I Edited the story since i do admit i forgot to put in POVS and thank you fro telling me too! /


**_Naruhina108: _**_Hi again I wanted to make a one shot for Christmas I hope you enjoy it! ./_

**_NARUHINA CHRISTMAS:_**

**_Hinata's POV-_**

_In the Hidden Leaf, there was barely any snow. People were clearly surprised at the fact of that since this year even Sunagakure had already 5 inches of snow. "Where the snow mama?" children would ask but mothers couldn't give an acceptable answer to satisfy them. Today was Christmas for god's sake too. Days before, the town was literally populated by the local townspeople buying gifts for their loved ones. But this was the day where people would open their presents under the tree decorated by bright lights of glowing green and red. I held a present wrapped by lime green paper with a neon red bow on top like frosting. 'Should…I give it to him?' I thought thinking about the other choices I could possibly take. _

_I dug it into my pocket even afraid to look at the nicely wrapped gift. You might think it was strange walking in the middle of town by myself, but my family wasn't really a big fan of Christmas you may say. Our family was kind of divided up since my father thought of me as a "failure" to the clan, and moved on to my younger sister Hanabi. Kiba and the others were with their own families obviously. But I thought about Naruto, he never had a family to begin with, I wouldn't be surprised if he hated holidays like these…_

_Ever since I could ever remember he was by himself I often looked at him with sadness. My father along with my elders told me almost everyday "don't mess with troublesome things Hinata it will bring you no fortune" I never listened to them, people treated him like he was nothing when he was a human being himself with feelings. Why do I always babble about these things…? _

**_Naruto's POV-_**

_I woke up with a sigh. I looked at my calendar seeing today was the famous holiday, Christmas. My clothes were wrinkled and my hair was ruffled up wildly. 'Another Christmas is going to go by fast again.' I thought as I knew everyone had plans to spend this day with their loved ones and celebrate well except for me…. its weird how I developed more friends but I still feel alone on days like these. 'Guess I should at least get some exercise' I put on from my closet a jacket. 'Wait I forgot there's no snow huh' I thought but to lazy to put it away._

_I was in no hurry so I walked slowly. It still seemed weird to me that there was no snow on special days like this. Even a single snowflake would make a huge impact right now, without snow didn't seem like Christmas either. I excepted to find the village deserted but something surprised me as a single person was indeed there. 'Was there actually someone like me all alone on Christmas?' I thought exactly. 'Well they probably feel the same way then…?' I thought to myself. The closer I got the more the picture got clearer. _

_Standing 20 feet away from me was an indigo haired girl. I realized this was "Hinata-chan!" I yelled as I almost tackled her to death. "Naru-Naruto-kun! You scared me half to death" she said as I could tell I did by the tremble of her voice. "I'm sorry!" I said not meaning to do any harm. "Its okay… it's no deal" she said. "Want to come to my place?" I questioned her quickly. "Um…are-are you sure?" she asked caught off guard. 'Well it's not like I have company or anything so it's perfectly fine" I said eager to have someone. "the-then sure why not right?" she said walking besides me. Ever since I knew Hinata-chan she always stuttered in all of her sentences. I still wonder why today why she has such a weird hobby. "Hinata-chan, why are you here alone?" I said knowing that she had her own family at home. _

_"Well my family is really strict and focuses on training though the whole year with no exceptions." She answered with almost a serious tone. "Gosh I guess they worse then Rock lee then huh!" I said as we both laughed almost like if we knew we would. I never saw Hinata laugh alot but it was a nice laugh. "You should laugh more ya know" I said as I truly meant it. "Naruto-kun…I promise I'll laugh more" She said without a stutter. _

**_Hinata's POV-_**

_'Wow I actually said something to Naruto without stuttering!' I said happily as I was quickly getting used to being with him. We finally arrived at his apartment. There were no such decorations like lights if you count 2 empty cups of ramen. 'I never been inside his house' I thought nervously for some reason. To my amazement, the place was clean. I half suspected it to be filled with piles of clothes and trash filled up to the limit but none of that existed here. "Do you want some ramen?" he asked politely as he threw off his jacket onto the floor like to make a homey touch to the place. "Yes I would thanks" I said welcoming myself to sit down at the dinner table. He prepared the ramen with such skill as you excepted from ramen master. Soon minutes later streaming hot ramen was made onto the table. "It smells delicious!" I said nicely. _

_"You don't have to praise me too much ya know!" he said joking around as I giggled. We quietly ate the food. "Hot!" I heard suddenly as I realized the broth spilled on Naruto's shirt. He swiftly pulled off his shirt as he relied of the salvation. I blushed madly seeing his bare chest. I looked away at the first sight. "Oh! I'm sorry let me change really quick" He said now knowing what he done in front of me. 'Calm down Hinata you don't want to faint don't you!' I muttered repeatedly over and over. "I'm back!" he said as he wore a white t shirt where the symbol of the hidden leaf stood directly in the center. 'That was too close!' I thought sighing. _

_"Well I guess we're done eating!' he said taking our bowls back into the kitchen. "I'll help clean… if you want" I said not wanting to take advantage of his hospitality too much. "Well you don't HAVE to I mean you are the guest but I guess I can't hold you back" he said making room for me. "Help me with the dishes first!' he ordered me smiling. I swished the bubbles around, while he piled up the plates together. "Hinata-chan turn around!" he said. I did as told but in turn he placed a ball of bubbles on my nose. "Hey!" I said as I grabbed more and threw it on his head. We cracked up as we kept doing the epic fight. We ended up on the floor with bubbles around us with no results of cleaning. 'This is the best Christmas ever…no more like the best day ever' _

**_Naruto's POV-_**

_I never had this much fun for so long. Hinata, I figured out wasn't as shy as I thought. For the first time I didn't want Christmas to end I wanted it to last forever. A color captured my eye. A small box wrapped in green paper with a pretty red bow was settling on the floor besides Hinata. "What-"I said but Hinata snapped it out of my grasp. "That's nothing!" she said blushing, "I get it you have someone special don't ya for Christmas Hinata-chan?" I said teasing her._

_"Well…this is actually….for you Naruto-kun" She said looking away from me. 'For me?' I thought. No one really gave me a present before. "Thank you Hinata-chan I really appreciate it a lot" I said feeling guilty. "You didn't have to I mean… I didn't even get you a gift" "It's okay because you already gave it to me" she said smiling. "I….did?" I said not knowing what she was talking about. "But I never wrapped anything" I said. "You're silly Naruto... You gave me the courage to laugh again you also gave me the best Christmas I could possibly have with the person I most wanted it with too…" she said coming closer. Now I was blushing 'does it really mean that much for her?' "Open your present now Naruto-kun" she said now willing to give me the box. I softly grabbed it and torn up the wrapping. A white box was discovered. _

_I lifted the cover, in the process of, I stared in confoundment. Inside was a necklace with a kunai engraved with "The future 6__th__ Hokage". "Do…Do you like it?" Hinata asked looking at my expression. I hugged her "I love it Hinata-chan!" "I'm…I'm glad you're eager about it" she said less stressed. I placed the necklace around my neck. "It's perfect ya know!" I said with a thumb up. Now that I think about it I do have one present for you Hinata!" I said knowing exactly what to do now._

**_Hinata's POV-_**

_Naruto-kun has a present for me?! I was now more anxious then before. "Okay first you have to cover your eyes completely before I give it to you" He said hiding my eyesight with his hands. We walked around but my sense was cut off. "Where are we going?" I kept asking. "We're almost there be patient!" he would always say each time. It felt like hours but before long we stopped. "Okay open them!" Naruto-kun replied as I saw again. We were by the old swing set by the academy. "Isn't this where-" I said but he cut me off "Yes this is where we met" "Hinata I need to tell you something you see… I been a fool" he started. I knew this kind of situation should not be interrupted as he made a deliberate countenance. _

_"You always been there for me but I never noticed until…well now Hinata-chan about how much impact you make in my life." 'What is Naruto-kun trying to say' I comprehended. I become conscious that I was pinned up against the tree. "I should probulary stop talk-" he said but I stopped him. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this but no regrets right?' "Naruto-kun kiss me already god damn it" as I pulled him to me. His hands slided onto the bark of the tree. Our lips grew closer. 'I'm so scared right now' my mind screamed. Before we kissed I whispered loud enough for him "I love you" Our lips finally touched. He was so gentle. There was no time for thoughts or words. I closed my eyes. _

_My hands ruffled his blonde hair. We finally broke from our touch. "I love you too Hinata-chan." He said staying in the same position. Fireworks exploded inside my chest. 'This is all I ever wanted.' My smile creped onto my face. "Look Naruto-kun!" I yelled as we stepped out of the tree's shadow. It was snowing! Hands intertwine into my mine perfectly like it was made for each other. "It's a Christmas mircle"he agreed as kids flooded out of their warm houses catching the snowflakes into their mouths. "Shall we finish what we started?" Naruto said as I heard a hint of elation in his sentence. "Yes we may" I said as I put my arms on his shoulders. "You're my Christmas miracle Hinata…"_


End file.
